


Haunted Place of the Day #587

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Burn decides to go ghost hunting. With reinforcements. Not because he's scared or anything. Nope. Not at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Place of the Day #587

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



"Side Burn! What are you doing with my computer now?" T-AI questioned as she shimmered into view. 

"Well, I was out admiring a couple of shiny red convertibles downtown when I caught part of a broadcast talking about a haunted tunnel near here," Side Burn explained. He'd been so into his research that he nearly jumped. "It sounds like something to check out."

"Haunted tunnel?" T-AI asked. She frowned and floated over to peer at the computer screen. "Do you really think that's possible?"

"Of course! There are all sorts of ghost stories on here and they had to come from somewhere. Though... if I go check it out, it might be nice to take Prowl and X-Brawn along." Side Burn scrolled the screen down a bit paused. 

"You can't tell me you're scared of ghosts." T-AI smiled at him and flickered to be even more transparent than usual.

"I'm not scared!" Side Burn said quickly, just as the door opened. "I just think both X-Brawn and Prowl would find it interesting."

"Find what interesting?" X-Brawn asked as he walked in. Prowl was trailing him. 

"You're not misusing resources, are you?" Prowl questioned a moment later. "If you're doing another personality test..."

"No way," Side Burn interrupted with a quick head-shake. "This is important stuff. There's a tunnel nearby, ah, in a slightly-rural area, and it's apparently haunted. It's longer at night and filled with ghosts that cause accidents... Um..."

"Maybe it's a malfunctioning part of the Global Space Bridge," X-Brawn suggested. "Wedge could check it out. Though I wouldn't mind a little off-roading..."

"It's not really our jurisdiction, but if it's causing accidents..." Prowl mused, glancing over at the computer screen. 

Side Burn couldn't help a grin. He'd get to check out something interesting and thankfully, he wouldn't have to do it alone.

~*~

"Are you sure this is the right place?" X-Brawn questioned as the three of them transformed and looked at the relatively-deserted but well-kept tunnel through a rocky section of the countryside.

"I don't see any evidence of recent police presence," Prowl added. 

"Let's look around?" Side Burn suggested. They'd waited until evening to visit, to see if the tunnel might get longer while they watched, but it just stayed an ordinary, boring tunnel. 

X-Brawn even transformed and drove through it twice, but nothing odd happened at all. 

"You need to stop believing everything on the internet," Prowl finally said as he transformed. "Let's head back."

"One last look--" Side Burn commented as he stared at the tunnel. Despite his best efforts at willing a ghost to appear, nothing happened. "I'll catch up."

At least he wasn't afraid. Just disappointed. But then, just before he transformed, he saw a shadow where there shouldn't have been a shadow. A ghost!

"AUGH!"

He transformed quicker than he'd ever managed before and burned rubber to catch up to his brothers and wedge himself safely between them despite protests about tailgating and safe following distances. 

There had been a ghost! The internet was right!

~*~

Sky-Byte scrambled head over fins back out of the tunnel as a ghostly howl echoed through. Had the internet actually been right? He hadn't even been sure this was the correct tunnel, since there were a few around with incredibly similar names and this one didn't look much like the blurry photo he'd seen.

_There is no reason  
to stick around when ghosts scream  
their pain in the night._


End file.
